Episode 7669 (16th November 2016)
Plot Robert places flowers on Sarah's grave. Diane is surprised to see him there and reveals to Aaron that Robert and Rebecca are plotting to get Home Farm. Robert explains if they can't clear Andy's name then they can at least hit Chrissie where it hurts. Diane states Sarah would be heart broken at what Robert has become. Rakesh tells Jai that things can be resolved if he just apologises, and he'd advise him to settle out of court. Bernice offers to help Jimmy with the children again, but Rodney is suspicious of her motives. Diane tries to talk to Chrissie but Chrissie isn't interested. Megan insists she can't take a chance on Frank but Leyla tries to change her mind by mentioning Charity could be interested. Kerry tells Doug about the owl she saved, just as Jai arrives to make Kerry an offer. Lawrence returns from shooting and Chrissie immediately ushers him out the door for a meeting that's been put forward. Diane appears at Home Farm insists Chrissie needs he see things from her point of view. Chrissie goes to get the phone to call the police as Diane tells her she understands why covered for Lachlan. Diane gets angry when Chrissie suggests she is better than everyone else. She grabs Lawrence' shotgun and instructs Chrissie to listen to her. Jai offers Kerry £1,500 compensation but Kerry refuses. Jai loses his temper and tries to tip Kerry out of the wheelchair before Rakesh stops him. Kerry tells Jai she'll see him in court. Panicked Chrissie tries to talk Diane into putting the gun down, stating it isn't loaded. Diane tests this by shooting at a photo frame, which shatters. Diane insists Andy is a good man, but Chrissie reveals Andy arranged Robert's shooting. Diane can't believe it and tells Chrissie she just wants him back. Lachlan overhears the commotion and begins filming from the stairs. Chrissie admits she covered for Lachlan. She tells Diane her life has been ruined too and explains she is terrified of her own son, and questions if Lachlan shot Lawrence deliberately. Dan confronts Kerry about suing the Sharmas, calling her a faker. Dan plays the drunk voicemail she left him, before encouraging his ex to do the right thing. Chrissie sobs as she talks about how she has failed as a mother. She tells Diane she is sorry about Andy, but she will never give up Lachlan. The pair come to an understanding as they've both lost their little boys. Diane apologises about the mess and walks off. Bernice brings Jimmy some supplies, just as Nicola arrives home with a gift for both of them. Leyla encourages Megan to give Frank a chance. Chrissie is cleaning up the mess when Lawrence arrives home. Lawrence suggests maybe this time she should go to the police, although Chrissie refuses. Lachlan tells Chrissie he already knows what Diane did, making it clear he overheard he saying she was scared of him. Doug is shocked to learn what Diane did. Rodney asks Bernice if she hoped something would happen between her and Jimmy. Jai informs Megan he would rather she kept Eliza away from a low life like Frank, although Megan tells him he has no right to comment on her relationship, especially as he was seeing a drug addict. Chrissie tells Lachlan she didn't mean a word of what she said to Diane and she only said those things as there was a gun pointed at her. Kerry admits to Dan she wouldn't be doing any of this if Jai just said sorry, but Dan quizzes her on where things will end if she sues the factory. Alone, Lachlan cries as he plays the footage of Chrissie admitting she's scared of him. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed Guest cast None. Locations *Cemetery *Sharma & Sharma - Yard *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *Church Lane *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *Home Farm - Office, dining room and living room *Dale Head - Front garden *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notes *A client of Take A Vow is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes